Mientras dormias
by TheGoldenDoe
Summary: [Hiatus] Volveré pronto...


**"Mientras dormías"**

**Por: Fleur**

**Capitulo 1: King Cross**

***·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·**

Hola, me llamo Lucy Knight, tengo 23 años y vivo en Londres. Lo más lógico es que no me conozcáis, pero solo escribiré esto para contar mi historia de amor.

Me crié con mis padres cerca de donde vivo ahora, fui a la escuela y a los 18 años decidí empezar a trabajar para poder independizarme. Me salió un modesto trabajo en la estación de trenes de King Cross, en estos 5 años no me han ascendido nunca, pero por ahora da igual, con lo que gano tengo más que suficiente para alimentarme a mi y a mi viejo gato Crookshanks.

Otra cosa significativa en mi vida es que hace 6 años estuve en coma durante ocho meses, según dijeron los médicos, a causa del accidente de tráfico que tuve, cuando iba con mis padres de vacaciones.

Desde este accidente decidí cambiar mi forma de vida. Normalmente siempre he tenido el pelo rizado, muy indomable, así que decidí alisármelo permanentemente y cortármelo un poco. Después de eso y cambiar mi estilo de ropa, parecía una Lucy diferente.

Pues bien esta historia comienza hace un año, cómo cuando todos los días, Lucy,  estaba sentada en su taquilla y veía pasar a un guapísimo hombre, cuando se dirigía acoger el tren de camino al trabajo. Era alto, con el pelo rojo recogido en una coleta, muy bien vestido y con un pendiente en la oreja. Lucy no le conocía, ni siquiera había cruzado nunca una palabra, pero se había enamorado de él, según ella, tenía clase y estilo y llamaba mucho la atención de la chica.

El día 24 del mes de Diciembre se encontraba ella sentada en su puesto de trabajo, mirándole mientras éste esperaba al tren. Fue en menos de tres segundos cuando le vio que se desmayaba y caía a las vías del tren. Cómo es lógico, cuándo tiene que haber gente en el andén, no la hay, así que, salió corriendo de su cabina lo más aprisa posible hasta llegar a la altura por la que él había caído. Saltó a las vías y estuvo intentando reanimarle, pero el golpe había sido muy fuerte. Ya no sabía que hacer pues el tren se estaba acercando a la estación y si no le movía, dentro de unos pocos segundos los arrollaría.

Con una fuerza sacada a saber de donde, Lucy arrastró al hombre hasta quedar refugiados en el hueco que hay debajo del andén. Milagrosamente habían resultado ilesos, pero el chico seguía inconsciente entre sus brazos. Ella le miró, le parecía tan guapo, parecía un ángel con los ojos cerrados. Cuando salió de su ensimismamiento, le depositó con cuidado en el suelo y con gritos de ayuda consiguió que entre algunos pasajeros la ayudaran a sacarle de allí. Mientras un poco gente intentaba reanimarle, ella llamó a una ambulancia y regresó a su lado hasta que llegó el vehículo. 

No tenía pensado acompañarle al hospital, sólo quizás mandarle una flores....pero ante la insistencia de los médicos y puesto que no sabían quién era su familia, se montó en la ambulancia.

Lucy tuvo que esperar en la sala de espera hasta que salió un médico a comunicarla el estado del paciente.

- Buenos Días señorita Knight, antes que anda, es usted pariente del Sr.Weasley? – dijo el médico mientras apuntaba algo en su libreta -  ya sabe que si no es pariente no podrá entrar a la habitación.  
  


- Em..sí – dijo confundida, ese apellido le sonaba mucho -  soy su..em..su ..su novia.  
  


- Esta bien, pues acompáñeme – dijo mientras la dirigía por un pasillo hasta la habitación 414 – esta bien, podrá quedarse el tiempo que quiera, por lo que hemos podido averiguar su novio está en coma, y ya sabe que no se sabe cuando puede despertar. Así que acomódese y no se preocupe por la familia del chico, hemos encontrado su cartera y ya los hemos avisado. Buenos días.

Y con esto se quedo allí sola en la habitación de ese hospital, con el hombre de sus sueños. Cómo no podía dejarle sólo, se sentó en un cómodo sillón que estaba al lado de la cama. No podía quitar su mirada de él, mientras se acomodaba en la silla, estuvo pensando en el apellido de aquel chico y de qué le era tan familiar. No cayó en la cuenta de cuándo se quedó dormida, pero la despertaron una voces que parecían estar dentro de la habitación.

Cuando abrió los ojos vio a un montón de gente, por lo menos 6 personas pelirrojas al lado de la cama del chico, al parecer a ella no la habían visto. Quiso levantarse y marcharse de allí sin hacer mucho ruido, pero esto le fue imposible, pues cuando estaba levantándose, perdió el equilibrio al tropezarse con la pata de la silla y cayó de bruces al suelo. Con el  ruido que hizo, toda la habitación quedó en silencio, y pudo notar que tenía 6 pares de ojos observándola. Se levantó intentando esconder la vergüenza que la invadía y saludo con un tímido movimiento de manos.

Una mujer regordeta, de unos 50 años, fue la que habló primero.

- Hola ^^, vaya....no quiero ser grosera, entiéndeme, pero ¿de qué conoces a nuestro Bill? –  
  


- Am...si.. Bill.....- Lucy entre la vergüenza del momento, no sabía que decir.  
  


- Eres su novia verdad?! ¡Ya sabía yo que algo así nos ocultaba Bill desde hace tiempo! – dijo una chica de su edad,  sin dejar acabar de hablar a Lucy.  
  


- Em. Si...soy..soy Lucy..em...su prometida – No sabía si había hecho bien en decir aquello, pero ahora, no tenía solución.  
  


- O.o ¿¡Su prometida?! – saltaron todos a la vez.  
  


- Bueno y tu estabas cuando le sucedió esto a Bill....nos ha dicho el médico cómo pasó...de verdad...es que últimamente no tenemos suerte...y dinos cariño..tu eres una de los nuestros supongo...  
  


- Perdone señora...no la entiendo..se refiere a la religión católica?  
  


- Jajajaja, no, en serio, sabes lo que es Bill,¿no?, siendo su prometida...- la mujer pareció caer en la cuenta de algo y añadió en voz baja a su marido para que le oyera la chica - ¿no será muggle verdad Arthur? – su marido se encogió de hombro algo confundido – bueno, no importa cielo olvídalo. Pensábamos empezar a preparar la cena de Noche Buena cuando nos han llamado...pero estando aquí Bill.....  
  


- No te preocupes mamá – dijo uno de los gemelos – Bill estará bien, total no se entera de nada, creo que lo que el querría- dijo haciendo un gesto solemne – es que nosotros disfrutáramos de la cena de esta noche.  
  


- Si claro cariño, anda, id a casa y empezar a preparar todo, vuestro hermano debe estar apunto de llegar de trabajar y como no nos vea en casa va a ponerse histérico. – dijo la mujer cuando salían todos de la habitación – bueno querida, supongo que pasaras el día de hoy con tu familia..

- Pues verá, no...estaré sola, mis padres se mudaron a Manchester hace un año..  
  


- Oh! Bueno y por que no vienes a casa. Nos acabamos de comprar una nueva mugg...ups, quise decir muy bonita, aquí cerca, puesto que casi todos los hermanos de Bill ya viven fuera, y la otra casa se nos quedó grande para los cuatro que vivimos ahora en ella. Así que podrías venirte, tengo muchas ganas de saber como os conocisteis y seguro que el resto de la familia y amigos estarán encantados de conocerte.  
  


- Oh..está bien...señora. Weasley... – Lucy ya no sabía que decir, se la estaba viniendo todo encima.  
  


- Llámame Molly. Oh y...Lucy....tu cara me resulta muy familiar, nos hemos visto antes? – dijo mirándola fijamente –   
  


- No lo creo Molly  
  


- Bueno pues no hay más que hablar – dijo y se acercó a Bill, le dio un beso en la frente y le susurró al oído – Mañana te trasladaremos a San Mungo hijo...estarás bien para Año nuevo..- con un gesto de tristeza se puso su abrigo e hizo un gesto a Lucy para que la siguiera – Vamos Lucy, hay mucho que preparar en casa, esta noche habrá pavo.

Llegaron a la Casa de los Weasley andando, era una casita de tres pisos situada en los alrededores de Londres. La fachada estaba adornada con multitud de luces de colores y un gran árbol de Navidad. Dentro había mucho jaleo, entre las conversaciones, gritos y risas. Cuando las dos mujeres entraron en la casa, a la señora Weasley se la llevaron rápidamente a la cocina pro que según dijeron los gemelos, el pavo "accidentalmente" se había quemado. Así que ahí se quedo sola, mientras veía que en el salón había mucha gente colocando el árbol de Navidad. Todos parecían llevarse muy bien y ser amigos desde hace años. Estaban casi todos los chicos pelirrojos, pero había uno que no había visto en el hospital y otro chico moreno de ojos verdes que entre los dos colocaban la estrella en el árbol.

En un sillón estaban sentados dos hombres hablando muy entretenidos. Uno tenía unos 40 años, tenía el pelo castaño claro y unos ojos de un color muy peculiar, además de ser muy atractivo. El otro era el padre de los pelirrojos. De repente una voz la sobresaltó.

- Fred cariño!- decía Molly desde la cocina – Presenta a Lucy a los demás!

El chico pelirrojo se acercó corriendo A Lucy y la llevó a empujones el salón.

- Bien escuchad todos!! Esta es Lucy y es la prometida de Bill! La hemos conocido hoy y aquí esta para tener su primera cena con nosotros...- dijo con una gran sonrisa y a grito pelado – Como bien ha dicho mi querida madre, haré las presentaciones. Yo soy Fred y él es mi hermano George....no te preocupes si no nos distingues, poca gente lo hace. Jajaja. Esta es Ginny, nuestra preciosa hermanita pequeña. Aquel es Charlie, bueno....será cuando se despierte, siempre se queda dormido antes de la cena, ya conoces a mi padre, a mi madre, mmmh, aquel es Remus Lupin, un gran amigo de la familia, tanto como Harry, el pequeñajo este no se separa de nosotros desde que nos conocimos jajajaja. Y bueno, quién me falta..ah si! Nuestro hermanito Ronnie...

Ron se quedó perplejo al oír su nombre y miró a la chica. Con un gesto de incredulidad susurró algo que sólo pudo oír su amigo Harry:

- ¿Hermione? – 

***·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·**

**Hola! He empezado otro fic, me vino hoy la inspiración y me dije "no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad".**

**Ya sabéis que está basado en la película de "Mientras Dormías" de Sandra Bullock.**

**Pues nada más espero que os guste y me deis ánimos para continuarlo, por que sino, posiblemente no lo siga ya que tengo otro Fics por la mitad =P**

**Muchos besos**

****Fleur****


End file.
